No me ames
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Tifa tiene una pesadilla pero ¿realmente será sólo un sueño?


**Pues aquí traigo un nuevo Tiferis que como había dicho es un one. Erm...si. No estoy totalmente satisfecha con él pero da la casualidad de que tiene 1111 palabras o al menos eso me dice Word xD y el 11 es mi número de la suerte. Nací un día once. Mi abuelo nació el mismo día y murió once años antes de que naciera...etc. xD El punto es que decidí dejarlo así.**

**Alter-ego: Sí, sí ajá mejor diles que ya no te podías aguantar el subir otra historia donde saliese Tifa.**

**LL: Es que es tan linda y tierna ****

**Alter: Linda y tierna? de donde? Eso no es tierno es...mejor te lo digo luego. Ya apúrate y haz el descargo.**

**LL: Tu entiendes a lo que me refiero con linda y tierna que no es nada tierno -/- bueno ya...**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Square Enix y yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia nueva y diferente sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

* * *

><p>Tus sueños se vuelven aterradores cuando una escena perturbadora llega a ellos. El ser que conoces con el nombre de Sephiroth ha atravesado al ser más tierno del mundo. Ha matado a Aeris Gainsborough en un acto de puro egoísmo pues no quiere que nadie le detenga. Le gritas al verle caer inerte al frío suelo de la capital olvidada pero no te das cuenta que en realidad si gritas. Cuando ves como aquel vestido rosa se vuelve rojo vuelves a llamarla. Ya no recuerdas que es un sueño pues todo parece tan real.<p>

-Aeris. – Las lágrimas surcan tu rostro. – Aeris. – Quieres sentir nuevamente el calor de la castaña cuando toma tu mano. - ¡Aeris! – Es un grito tan desgarrador que el mismo viento deja de soplar. Cuando la puerta de tu habitación se abre tú ya estás despierta aunque no dejas de llorar. Cloud es el primero en entrar pero él no te interesa por lo menos no en ese instante. Luego de unos segundos ella llega observándote con gran preocupación. Sales de la cama de un brinco pero tu sueño ha sido tan intranquilo que te has enredado con las mantas y caes a sus pies. Ella se hinca mientras te rodea con sus brazos manteniéndote en un abrazo. Tus lágrimas siguen corriendo pues en un instante comprendiste el significado del sueño. Aeris va a sacrificarse.

-Estás ardiendo. – Sientes su mano fría contra tu frente. – Cloud necesito que consigas algunos trapos y agua fría. – Tú rubio amigo sale en el momento en que el resto de AVALANCHA llega. Vincent te carga depositándote suavemente en la cama e inmediatamente reclamas la cercanía de la castaña quién accede a tu petición sentándose a tu lado. Su mano se hunde en tus negros cabellos. Observas sus ojos, aún preocupada.

-Aeris. – Tu voz es débil. Todo ha comenzado a darte vueltas.

-¿Qué sucede Tifa? – Todo el grupo presta atención a lo que dices y no te importa pues solamente ella será capaz de entender el significado de tus palabras.

-No lo hagas. – Sus hermosos ojos verdes te miran ahora confundidos. – No te dejaré ir sola. – Entonces comprende. Te mira seria sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿De qué rayos habla? – Barret no entiende. Nadie lo hace.

-Aquí está lo que pediste. – Cloud regresa y le ha entregado los objetos a la ojiverde.

-Gracias. – Tus ojos se han cerrado pues al mantenerlos abiertos te mareas pero aún en esa posición eres consciente de dónde está sentada. – Chicos ¿podrían dejarnos un minuto a solas? – Ellos asienten dejándolas ahí.- ¿Cómo sabes lo que haré?

-Lo he soñado. – Comprende a la perfección. Un paño húmedo se desliza suave sobre tu frente. Se siente bien. La tela de tu blusa es subida y nuevamente el paño toca tu piel. Ahora del abdomen y un escalofrío te recorre. – No vayas. – Más que una petición es una súplica. Desde hace un tiempo ella ya no es sólo una amiga. Le has entregado el corazón y aunque no tienes el valor de confesarlo lo sientes.

-Tifa… debo hacerlo. – Puedes notar el dolor en su voz.

-¿Por qué debes morir? – Ella no responde y tú cambias la pregunta.- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Si lo haces intentarás detenerme ¿cierto? – Callas otorgándole en silencio el sí que no desea salir de tus labios. – No puedo permitirlo. Debo dejar que lo haga. – Ya no dices más. Sientes como el paño sigue rozando tu piel pero no logra controlar tu fiebre. Alguien llama y se introduce. Los pasos sugieren que es Nanaki y lo confirma su voz.

-¿Cómo sigue? – El frío paño se detiene.

-He intentado controlar la fiebre pero esto no es suficiente. Debo meterle a la ducha y espero así poder quitarle la temperatura. – Supones que Nanaki sale pues escuchas la puerta cerrarse y Aeris sigue ahí. Sientes sus manos subir más tu blusa en un complicado intento de quitártela. A duras penas te sientas ayudándole en su tarea y poco a poco tus prendas quedan sobre la cama. Ni siquiera intentas cubrir tu desnudez. No te incomoda que ella observe tu cuerpo, porque lo hace, caminas hasta quedar bajo la ligera lluvia de agua fría que te brinda la regadera. Sientes el agua recorrerte. Tus cabellos se pegan a tu rostro y lentamente los retiras encontrándote con un par de ojos verdes. Puedes leer en ellos que es hora de irse y el llanto regresa lento, confundiéndose con el agua que cae sobre ti.

-Vete. – Lo dices suave dejándole ver que tus palabras contradicen lo que quieres.

-No, no pienso dejarte así. – Un sollozo se escapa y ella te abraza. No le importa mojarse.

-Déjame. – Intentas zafarte pero ella no te lo permite. Te sorprende su fuerza aunque la verdad es que tu energía es muy baja. – Déjame. – Ella niega con la cabeza. – Aeris, déjame. – Pero a pesar de tus palabras te aferras a su cintura y lloras en su hombro.

-Lo siento. – Toma tu rostro y sorprendentemente te besa. No puedes corresponder pues tu cuerpo simplemente se desvanece pero dentro de ti te sientes feliz. Sentiste sus labios una vez y eso era todo lo que necesitabas.- ¡Cloud! – Es un grito que parece muy lejano. Sientes como una toalla te envuelve.

-¿Qué sucede? – Las voces son cada vez menos audibles. Se pierden con el viento hasta ser imperceptibles luego de unos minutos. Cuando abres los ojos es Yuffie quién está en la habitación junto a ti. El mareo y dolor de cabeza se han ido más cuando le ninja de Wutai desvía la mirada sabes que Aeris ya no está. Sin pensarlo dos veces y viendo que ya estás vestida, pues seguramente cuando sufriste el desmayo, Cloud o ella misma te vistieron. Sales corriendo con dirección a la capital olvidada. Llegas justo detrás de tu rubio amigo quién no ha notado tu presencia. Vincent y Barret también están ahí pero ninguno de los tres se percata del hecho de que Sephiroth viene en un descenso sigiloso con la espada desenvainada y lista para atravesar a un ángel.

-¡Aeris! – Esperas que ella al tenerte cerca decida no morir pero lastimosamente ella te observa pidiéndote perdón con la mirada mientras lees en sus labios un "te amo" que jamás volverá. Todo sucede en menos de un segundo y tu peor pesadilla se convierte en realidad. Mientras ellos se pelean contra Jenova, tú sostienes el hermoso rostro para luego susurrar un "yo también te amo". Jamás sabrás en qué momento todo cambió. En qué instante Aeris Gainsborough se enamoró de ti porque tú lo hiciste en el primer momento en que la viste. Dejas la ciudad olvidada sabiendo que ahora ella regresó al planeta y estará siempre contigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Me alegro mucho haber terminado ese fic ^^ Y mucho más si alguien la disfruto tanto como yo. Todo mundo ama a Sephie ^^ es imposible no hacerlo xD El lemon...bueno se hizo lo que se pudo pues repito fue mi primer lemon para ya sin inhibiciones seré un vendaval de fics con categoría M. Ok no xD aún no. U_U Por cierto leí tu comentario en uno de mis fics de FF XIII y te contaré un secreto xD yo tampoco sé nada de la historia pues no lo he jugado pero me basa en la santa wikipedia y un par de videos xD Así que no hay demasiado problema yo simplemente escojo a las parejas desamparadas por la humanidad (?) Tengo tantos fics en la cabeza pero no sé por donde empezar a escribir T_T Por cierto ya tengo un nuevo trauma con la fierita de Lightning U_U ahora también quiero una es linda. (Alter: ya vamos a empezar de nuevo? ¬¬) T_T jaja. Bueno ya dejo de parlotear. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, el apoyo y todo lo que has hecho por mí.


End file.
